SM026: So Long, Sophocles!
is the 26th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Sophocles ends up hearing that his parents are seeking advice about moving. Moving means he'll have to part ways with everyone at the Pokémon School. This makes him thoroughly depressed. Meanwhile, Ash and the others hear that he's moving and decide to throw him a farewell party. Episode Plot Sophocles is coding a problem and shows it to his Togedemaru. He clicks a button, displaying Togedemaru on the screen with different emotions. Since he is hungry, Sophocles goes to grab some food. As he walks to the door, Sophocles hears his parents arguing, since his father has not packed his luggage, even if his wife reminds her they have one week left. Sophocles overheard this and asks if they were moving. His mother confirms this, wondering if they told him this, while his father states they will be moving far away from here. Sophocles disappears, terrified about this. He realizes he won't be with his friends at school and panics, since he doesn't want to move. He thinks of making a simulation where he'd live, but realizes he would cook food he wouldn't eat nor would he wake up at mornings properly. Frustrated, Sophocles yells out what should he do. While Sophocles is in bed, his parents visit him, as he puts the blanket over his head. His parents ask of him to pack up the luggage until the end of the week and bid him farewell. Sophocles is still against the idea of moving out, while Togedemaru wakes up. Sophocles realizes he won't be able to contact his friends and starts crying. Since Togedemaru is oblivious, Sophocles shows a video, where Togedemaru would have to separate away from Pikachu. Togedemaru realizes this and starts crying, too. The next day, Sophocles starts walking, wondering what should he tell to others. Ash comes and pats him on the back, greeting him. Sophocles is startled, though he claims he has no problems. Pikachu also greets Togedemaru, who is whimpering. In the classroom, while Kukui is teaching the class, Sophocles realizes this will be the last week he'll be spending in this classroom. Suddenly, he is alerted by Mallow, as Kukui asked him a question. Sophocles pretends he heard this, while Kukui is surprised Sophocles didn't pay attention to Electric-type Pokémon, his favorite subject. Sophocles apologizes, and starts wondering if Kukui knows he is moving out. Sophocles starts thinking Kukui knows about this, but is keeping it a secret, like Sophocles should do, too. Outside, Kukui organized a relay race. Before the race starts, Togedemaru starts crying and rolls over to Pikachu, tackling him and crying out even more. Others are surprised, but Sophocles replies Togedemaru is always like that, and is crying because she likes Pikachu a lot. At the classroom, Sophocles shares the maps of his favorite shops with sweets and candy. Kiawe knows his sister will like this, while Mallow asks why Sophocles gave them these maps. Sophocles is startled, stating this is important information he wanted to share with others. Lillie thanks Sophocles, while Lana is skeptical, as Sophocles would normally hide this, and Mallow confirms this. Others suspect something happened, but Sophocles nervously goes with Togedemaru away, bidding them farewell. After school, Sophocles sees it was better that he did this way. He thinks of having normal days, then email his friends before moving. Suddenly, he encounters his classmates, and asks when did they pass by him. His friends know something is up and ask Sophocles what it is. Sophocles explains he will move out next week to a faraway place. His friends are surprised, while Togedemaru is crying. Ash sees that is still fine, for they can have normal days. Mallow proposes going to the cafeteria, as they have no time for depression. Sophocles welcomes that, and his friends become happy. Since Sophocles has some time, Kiawe gives him and Togedemaru a ride on his Charizard, passing by the Wela Volcano. They also go through a tunnel in the volcano, showing a lake with shiny colors, as this is Kiawe's special spot. Sophocles is amazed and thanks Kiawe, who smiles. Later, Kiawe drops Sophocles and Togedemaru back at his house. Sophocles goes into his lab, wondering what would he give out as a present. His parents come in, and Sophocles' father thinks he'd move out the lab. Sophocles is surprised, since the lab is quite big to be transported and asks where would they move. His father states they renting to the third house next to their own, and apologizes. His mother, however, tells her son it will be for a week, as they are repairing the house's roof. Sophocles is nevertheless startled. At the school, Sophocles realizes if he told the truth, his friends would hate him for making them worry about "moving" and would abandon him. Sophocles panics, while his friends approach him, reminding there is no time for worrying. Sophocles realizes he will have to tell them the truth anyway. As he goes to do so, Lana asks him to come with her. Boarding onto Lapras, Lana shows Sophocles the sunset, as this is her special place. She states a miracle sometimes happen and considers Sophocles very lucky. She and Sophocles watch as a Wailord jumps out of the water and dives back in. Lana asks of Sophocles to remember the Alolan sea. Sophocles turns around, realizing he can't tell the truth in these times. Ash, at Kukui's house, looks at the clothes he has, wondering what he could give to Sophocles as present. Rotom reminds Sophocles' expertise is programming, and asks Ash what Sophocles and Togedemaru can't lack. Ash does not know, so Rotom answers electricity and goes to Pikachu. Ash holds Pikachu, refusing to give to Sophocles. Rotom confirms this, for they can obtain a different Pokémon. The next day, Sophocles decides to tell his friends what really is going to happen. However, his friends bid him farewell, reminding to meet up at Aina Cafeteria in the afternoon, then leave. Ash, however, rallies his Pokémon to obtain a Pokémon for Sophocles. Sophocles comes to the Cafeteria, thinking he could first tell Mallow, then others. However, Mallow opens the door, noting how Sophocles came early, and takes him to his chair. Sophocles tries to get attention, but Kiawe, Mimo, Lana and Lillie come in. Kiawe tells Mimo came to help, too, who wants to spread the roses they collected. As others want to help and cheer on, Sophocles is more and more depressed. Meanwhile, Rockruff found something. Pikachu, Rockruff and Litten dig out, finding something. Rotom confirms that is *it*, and Ash tries to pull it. Charjabug electrocutes Ash, who refuses to give up. Lana notes Ash still didn't come to the party, while Mallow prepares the food. Sophocles and Togedemaru are amazed by the food, while Mallow has everyone say something. Kiawe wishes that Sophocles is happy, wherever he will move to. Hoshi also tells Sophocles should feel excited there, too. Mallow asks of Sophocles to remember the Alolan sky, while Lana promises to remember about Sophocles. Lillie, however, recalls Sophocles was the first person who talked to her when she moved to here, and thanks him for that. As Sophocles goes to say something, Ash comes in, apologizing he is late, since he obtained a gift for Sophocles. Outside, Ash opens the cage, revealing a Charjabug. Ash admits finding one was tough, while Sophocles admits he always wanted to catch one. Togedemaru uses Discharge on Charjabug, who emits the electricity back at Togedemaru. Togedemaru repeats the attack, knocking Charjabug out, and allowing Sophocles to catch it. Sophocles is glad he caught Charjabug, and thanks his friends for the celebration. Lillie places a flower necklace around Sophocles, asking that he should be happy wherever he is. Lana states they will never forget him, while Kiawe to think of the spirit, even while losing. Mallow tells Sophocles to call them if he has trouble, as Ash continues that they will always be there for him. Sophocles and Togedemaru start crying and apologize. Sophocles tells he believed he was moving, but in truth, it was just close to his house, and only for a week. Ash states how this is a relief, and others are glad Sophocles won't have to move. Sophocles is touched by these emotions, and shows to Togedemaru they won't leave, and she will be with Pikachu. Togedemaru becomes very happy and emits electricity, electrocuting Sophocles, Ash and others. Rotom, however, takes photos of these moments. Later, Sophocles places Charjabug on the walking wheel, ordering it to run. Since Charjabug doesn't do anything, Sophocles orders it to walk, which Charjabug does so. Debuts Pokémon Charjabug (Sophocles') Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Kiawe's Charizard (JP), Charizard (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Sophocles asks what does he become afraid of in today's episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, moving away. The other answers are a blackout (blue), Togedemaru leaving (red), and dieting (green). Gallery Sophocles running commands on the computer, with Togedemaru sitting beside him SM026 2.png Sophocles is sad that he'll be moving and leaving the Pokémon School SM026 3.png Sophocles and Togedemaru crying SM026 4.png In the next scene, Sophocles and Togedemaru are taking a walk. SM026 5.png Pikachu tries to talk to Togedemaru, although Togedemaru is sad SM026 6.png Sophocles at the Pokémon School, secretly dreading moving away SM026 7.png Pikachu and Togedemaru on the race track SM026 8.png Sophocles running away SM026 9.png Togedemaru scene transition SM026 10.png Everyone hears the sad news SM026 11.png Kiawe and Sophocles riding Charizard, with Togedemaru in front SM026 12.png Kiawe, Sophocles, and Togedemaru in the underground cave SM026 13.png Sophocles and Togedemaru wave goodbye to Kiawe and Charizard SM026 14.png Sophocles shocked after his father tells him they'll be moving away very soon far away SM026 15.png After the Who's that Pokémon segment, Sophocles worries about how things are going to go from here, with regard to his farewell party, and thinks his friends at the Pokémon School will be mad at him SM026 16.png Sophocles looking down in the water while riding on Lapras during the sunset SM026 17.png The Pokédex helps Ash out on which present to give Sophocles for his moving away SM026 18.png Ash and his Pokémon in the forest, to search for the Pokémon Rotom Pokédex showed him in the silhouette SM026 19.png They just so happen to find that Pokémon in the ground after digging for it SM026 20.png The Pokémon, which hasn't yet been identified, shocks Ash SM026 21.png Everyone eating at the party early in the morning SM026 22.png Ash gives Sophocles his present, which the Pokédex identifies as Charjabug SM026 23.png Sophocles throws the Poké Ball at the Charjabug SM026 24.png Charjabug is successfully captured SM026 25.png Sophocles and Togedemaru crying again SM026 26.png The pictures taken, just before the "To Be Continued" card }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sophocles Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Ryo Nakano Category:Episodes animated by Maiko Katsuki Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon